


Be Me

by Delane



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delane/pseuds/Delane
Summary: You'd spent the last eight years going to Supernatural conventions for one reason: Rob Benedict. You were almost comfortable calling him a friend. But what happens when you see your "friend" at HonCon and he discloses that he's known a secret about you for years... one that could potentially destroy your friendship forever?
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Reader, Rob Benedict/You
Comments: 39
Kudos: 20





	Be Me

** Chapter One **

“Hey, you’re here!” a voice called.

You recognized the voice instantly and smiled, wanting to turn towards it, but were quite certain that the owner of it wasn’t talking to you.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t be at a con for a while,” the voice continued, placing a warm hand on your shoulder.

You took a deep breath as you turned towards the kindest person you’d ever met in your entire life: Rob Benedict. “How is it that you can meet thousands of women every year and recognize me from the back in a crowded Starbucks line?” you asked him.

He grinned and shrugged. “I’m just that good.”

You laughed. “Or maybe it’s because I’m that crazy to have attended hundreds of these things throughout the years.”

He tilted his head back and forth and lifted his eyebrows. “Or, maybe it’s _that_...”

You smiled, your eyes lingering over his features. “You got in a day early, too?” you asked. You’d known Rob for years, went to Supernatural conventions and Louden Swain concerts, attended his Meet and Greets, photo ops, and autograph signings. You’d actually grown to know him pretty well over the years, however you’d paid for all of those things. Consequently, sometimes the imaginary line in the sand was a little vague and you weren’t sure if you were friends of sorts or still firmly behind the sign that read, ‘fan.’

He motioned his hand towards the counter, indicating it was your turn to order.

“Oh,” you exclaimed, pulled out of your musing. You looked at the barista. “Vanilla latte, please… and whatever he’s having.” You motioned behind you.

“Um, _no_ ,” Rob replied instantly. “You can’t spend your money on me.”

You turned to him, amused. “Do you have the slightest idea _how much_ money I’ve spent on you in the last eight years?”

He closed his eyes and looked away slightly, his face turning a pale shade of pink. “I so wish you hadn’t said that.” He looked at the barista. “Carmel Macchiato and...” He looked at you. “Would you like... one of everything they make?” he laughed.

You shook you head and smiled. “I was teasing.”

He dug into his wallet, reached past you, and put a $20 bill on the counter. “The two coffees, please,” he said to the barista.

You shook your head. “You didn’t have to do that.”

A smile grew across his face from beneath his mustache. “That’s the problem; you weren’t teasing.” He started walking over to the other side of the counter to wait for the order and you followed him.

“Thank you very much. I owe you.”

He looked at you for a moment and shook his head. “You don’t owe me anything. Actually, quite the opposite.” He smiled, then looked down. “It seems, more often than not, when I look out from the stage, you’re there.” He tilted his aqua blue eyes up at you. “That... is pretty amazing.”

You inhaled deeply, feeling your heart start to beat harder in your chest at his sudden sweet honesty. You knew he was just being nice, but damn, that felt close to a flirtation.

The two coffees were put on the counter and he picked them up and handed you yours. “We good here?” he asked.

You took your coffee from him and looked into his eyes. “Yeah. Thank you.”

“So, you have any exciting plans today?”

“No, not really. I’ve never been to Hawaii and I came in a day early just to...” You shrugged. “I don’t know. Be unaffected by Supernatural. Just look at the island, soak up the beach, eat the food... Stuff like that.”

He took a sip of his coffee and nodded. “Actually, I did the same thing.” He motioned towards the door and you walked beside him. Outside, he stopped and looked at you again. “I’ve been here a few times. If you tell me what you want to see, I can point you in the right direction.”

You studied his face as he turned and took a sip of his coffee. Such a beautiful man; stunningly flawless features. He was wearing his glasses today, which made him even more attractive. He and Richard’s onstage bit had always been that they were physically inferior to Jared and Jensen: the ‘creepy uncles.’ You’d never dared count the money you spent on being in the presence of the man standing in front of you. He was no creepy uncle; as far as you were concerned, he was the most handsome, creative, genuine man you’d ever met.

The hotel you were staying at had several different towers filled with rooms situated on twenty-two acres of a village-like atmosphere. Cobblestone pathways that led to little shops, huge Koi ponds, restaurants, gardens filled with tropical flowers, pools with waterfalls, bars, and several open areas that had macaws, turtles, and ducks filled that enchanting village. The cobblestone paths eventually gave way to sand, and then to the beautiful blue-green Pacific Ocean. It was truly an oasis.

You followed Rob’s line of sight to the Rainbow Tower, the largest and most luxurious tower at the hotel, definitely not the tower you were staying in. You were in the Tapa Tower, certainly a very nice one... actually the tower that the convention was being held in. “I don’t suppose you’re staying onsite,” you said. When he turned to you, you closed your eyes and shook your head. “I’m sorry,” you added quickly. “That was inappropriate. I know I’m not supposed to know shit like that.”

He chuckled. “After this many years and... everything... I have a feeling you know quite a bit more than you let on,” he said. You stared at him, trying to decipher what he meant by that, when he said, “Rich isn’t in Hawaii yet and I was just going to get my coffee and walk around a little. Would you like to walk with me? I can show you a few things that I’ve always thought were pretty cool.”

You nodded and smiled at him. “Sure. I’d like that.”

“There are a ton of huge touristy things to do: Diamond Head, Pearl Harbor, Kualoa Ranch, Dole Plantation. But there are also some low-key things we can walk to from here.”

You shrugged and gestured towards the path in front of you. “It’s all you. You lead, I’ll follow.”

He smiled deviously and raised an eyebrow. “Damn, I wish you’d told me that years ago.”

You smiled sheepishly and shook your head. “Guess I walked into that one, didn’t I?”

He laughed. “Couldn’t resist.” He took a sip of his coffee, started walking away from the building, then turned and stopped. “There’s the Royal Hawaiian Shopping Center that way.” He turned and pointed the other way. “Beach, ocean, and boats that way.” He turned and looked at you as he sipped on his coffee. “What would you like to see?”

You smiled at him. Goddamn, he was adorable. “You’re _sure_ you have nothing better to do? You really don’t have to play tour guide to me all morning.”

“Oh, well, if you don’t want to...”

“No, it’s not that,” you laughed. “God knows I’d probably get lost and fall prey to the Brady Bunch curse if I meandered around the island myself.”

He nodded. “See? Then it’s imperative that I stay with you. I won’t let you pick up any stray Tiki’s.”

You chuckled, knowing Rob was the king of knowing and quoting movie and TV references.

He tilted his head, glanced at you, and decided to continue: “Then, I could take you to the Hukilau Café...”

You smiled and looked into his playful eyes. “That’s two.”

He nodded and looked towards the ocean for several moments before smiling and turning to you again. “Then we could go surfing with Koodu. Do you know if Koodu has some ‘cool Hawaiian’ meaning?”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “It means Chuck.”

“Dammit!” he exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, laughing. “I can never stump you!”

You chuckled. “But I love that you keep trying.”

He smiled and sipped on his coffee. “Okay, how about we walk along the beach towards the mall? I’m feeling like I need a new hat for this weekend.” He took another sip of his coffee and nodded.

You smiled. “Okay. Sounds good.” You took a deep breath. Good? Hat shopping with Rob sounded fucking incredible.

He started walking down to the sand and you walked beside him, sipping your coffee and enjoying the ocean. He stopped suddenly and began taking off his shoes. You’d seen him in so many situations over the years; laughed with him, sang with him, exchanged some stories with him, even had occasion to share several beers with him after Swain concerts and some late events on con nights... but certainly had never taken a barefoot walk in the sand before. This was definitely an unexpected treat, but not one that seemed completely odd, given that you’d known him for so long and you didn’t feel like the two of you were on a merely actor/fan level.

“So, you didn’t answer me,” he said after he got his shoes off. “How are you here? At the Tree People concert, you said it would be a while before you could come to another con.”

You tilted your head to the side and eyed him. “You know that’s not because of you, right? It’s the con fees. And the fact that I have to work and make a living. You know, the whole pesky reality aspect.”

He raised his eyebrows and shook his head slowly. “I hear you but I don’t understand those words. I’m an actor; I make my living obscuring reality.”

“Oh, you’re funny,” you replied, nudging his shoulder as you sipped your coffee. You decided suddenly that he had the right idea in taking off his shoes and reached down towards your sandals, but lost your footing and grabbed onto his shoulder. He reached out and grabbed your arm, stabilizing you. You looked up at him. “Thank you,” you uttered, gazing into his sea breeze eyes.

He nodded pensively. “I just want to make sure I hadn’t done anything to keep you from coming back to the cons.”

“You’re kidding?” you whispered, slowly removing your shoes. You stood and started walking again. “ _No_ , it’s just financial.” You looked out at the ocean. “This con wasn’t even planned, but I got an amazing deal on these tickets and I just couldn’t pass up the chance to come to Hawaii.”

He gradually removed his hand from your arm. “You couldn’t pass up Hawaii, huh?”

You turned to him and found that he was looking at you. “I…” Your eyes lingered over his face for a moment before locking onto his deep blue eyes... always a mistake. Eight years now; you should know not to look directly into them as it was akin to looking directly into the sun. It was something people told you that you shouldn’t do, so you almost had to do it; so deliciously tempting, and yet, so emotionally destructive.

He sighed and said, “I’m glad you’re here… whatever you came for.” Taking a long sip of his coffee, he slowly lifted his eyes to the ocean.

“You _know_ what I always come for,” you whispered. You took a deep breath and started to reach for him but stopped suddenly when you heard voices down the beach. You turned to see a crowd of about ten people walking your way. “Rob,” you said urgently. “I think we’d better turn around or you’re going to be mobbed.”

His eyes glanced to the side. “Shit,” he muttered. “I love them all, but I just wanted one day.”

You frowned at the frustrated expression on his face as he looked towards the strangers approaching the two of you, and then touched the hand that was holding his shoes. “Come on, let’s go,” you said.

“What are you doing?”

“Giving you one day.”

*****Please message/email me with your email if you're interested in the other 54 chapters of this story*****


End file.
